The subject matter described herein relates generally to wind turbines and, more particularly, to predicting wind turbine component failures.
Wind turbines are known to be located in various settings suitable to capture wind energy. Wind turbines generally provide variable performance based on environmental conditions associated with the wind turbines during operation, as well as fitness of the wind turbines to function properly. Wind turbines often utilize sensors to monitor wind turbine performance and wind turbine components during operation. At least some of these sensors may be used to detect malfunctions of the wind turbines.
Often, malfunctions require that the wind turbine be shut down, inspected, and/or reset. The logistics of sending a team to the wind turbine may be onerous given the location of the wind turbine, such as at a height unreachable without specific equipment and/or positioned out at sea. In addition, downtime associated with inspection and/or repair of the wind turbine inhibits its ability to generate energy. Accordingly, once a wind turbine fails, it may take several days and/or weeks to organize the appropriate equipment and/or parts to return the wind turbine to working order.